prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Crystals
are magical gems that appear in ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure''. According to Dabyi these are legendary crystals that only the royal family can possess in the Trump Kingdom. There are five in total and produce a power if they are all assembled. History Before the series, Kenzaki Makoto has only seen them once. First Crystal Found In episode 13, after Alice won the Yellow Rose that may lead to where Princess Marie Ange is, Ai touched the Yellow Rose and then it glowed making a Yellow Crystal fall from it and the rose turned red. Second Crystal Found In episode 14, after the match was done, The Queen stopped by and gave Hishikawa Rikka two sets of Karuta cards. Ai then touched the pair of Karuta cards and then a blue shine came as it produced a Blue Crystal. Third Crystal Found In episode 15, after Ootori Tamaki gives Makoto her battered script as a thank you, the script and two crystals begin to glow, and the third Royal Crystal appears falling out of the script. Fourth Crystal Found But Stolen In episode 17, when the girls and Regina stop in front of a statue that looks like Princess Marie Ange with the red crystal in its body, Regina goes in front of it and puts her hand on it, thus breaking the statue into pieces. Regina then grabs the Crystal. When the Red Crystal glows in Regina's hand, it turns her eyes red and she becomes more evil, and thanks to that she starts demanding for the other Crystals from the Cures. Last Crystal Found In episode 18, the Trio was looking at and identifying the Red Crystal which Regina had, then Ira and Marmo started fighting over it, however Regina who had power over it then took the crystal from their hands. She then left to see the Cures. When everything got to normal, the Cures gathered the crystals which rose up and glowed near a train that Joe, the mascots, Ai and the Cures were on resulting into a new Pink Crystal, which made everyone happy. Crystals Gathered But Disappear In episode 19, the Trio made a plan to play a game and to bet on the Crystals, the Cures joined the game and the Crystals were on a table and the winner would receive them. After playing the games, the Cures won, and were about to receive the Crystals, but Regina, who had promised the Crystals, broke her promise and summoned a Jikochuu, in which it would absorb the Crystals. The Cures did not let it, and purified the Jikochuu with Lovely Force Arrow. They suddenly got transported to the human world and looked for the Crystals. Regina appears with all the Crystals, they then start shining, but then disappear as they go into the sky. Finally Found but to lead to a surprise Regina, Selfish Trio, the Cures and Joe follow the crystals which leads them to an ice cave where a frozen Princess Marie Ange is. Opening a Portal When the Cures and Joe were wondering how to get to the Trump Kingdom to save Princess Marie Ange and Regina, the crystals glowed and opened a portal to the kingdom. Love Eyes Palette During the Cures battle against Regina and the Selfish Trio, Ai-chan is heard saying "kyupirappa" before the Royal Crystals appear. The crystals then flew into the Love Eyes Palette. Powers and Abilities They are part of the Love Eyes Palette to make a Aguri transform into Cure Ace. Appearance Each Crystal is reminiscent of a square-cube. They come in the colors of the Cure: Pink, red, blue, purple, and yellow. Each has a ridged frame and bump on the corners, and a heart etched into the center. Gallery Category:Items Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Stubs